Voom HD Networks
Voom HD Networks was a company responsible for a suite of HD channels. Anti-Bad People Group revived Voom HD Networks in 2011. In 2016, Laserium Holdings acquired Voom HD Networks. Channels before June 2016 Costume14343.png|ActionNet HD (action and adventure) Animania_HD_logo.png|Animania HD (animation & cartoons) Costume13.png|Gunslingers HD (westerns) Costume499.png|Divine HD (LGBT) 150px-Oasis_HD.svg.png|Oasis HD (nature) 150px-pompom_evolution_iop.png|Pom Pom HD (Homestar cartoons who appears Pom Pom) 150px-Sony_Entertainment_Television_LA.png|Voom HD Sport (sports) 165px-Rush_HD.svg.png|Rush HD (extreme sports) 185px-Dclarklogo.svg.png|Dick Clark TV HD 200px-Epic_Records_2011.svg.png|("A cinematic celebration of the silver screen with magnificent stories and music, all about heroes, noble journeys and the triumphant human spirit."; only non-HD channel) 200px-HBO_Zone_2000.svg.png|Fantasy HD (Fantasy TV shows) 200px-Monsters_HD.svg.png|(horror programming dedicated to the most well-known movie monsters (Bigfoot, Frankenstein, Leprechaun, Loch Ness Monster, Mummy, Pumpkinhead, Count Dracula, Werewolf, Zombie)) 200px-RENLogo22e.png|Co-owned with Roblox Entertainment Network 200px-TV_Prima_logo.png||Co-owned with Czech television copmany Prima Televize 200px-Wedding_Central.svg.png|(Voom HD Networks also owns Wedding Central) 208px-Equatorhd.svg.png|(exotic & unique locations & international cultures) 248px-High_res_logo_notag_nomouse1.png|Co-owned with GoAnimate 250px-The_Documentary_Channel.svg.png|Co-owned with Participant Media and Dish Network 250px-3VOOR12.svg.png|(alternative pop music) 234310_prima-cool-logo-cerne_image_620x349.png|Co-owned with Czech television copmany Prima Televize Awildmew.png|Co-owned with Awildmew, Inc costume3d.png|(classic & current Hollywood blockbusters) fd3232.png|Co-owned with PG Networks fds.jpg|(global classics, award-winners, and foreign films) Film_Fest_HDw.png|(independent movies & documentaries) GALLERY_LOGO.png|(physical art & the artistic process) gameplayhd.png|(programming dedicated to playing video games, such as tips, tricks, cheats, hidden levels & items, Easter eggs, etc.) Gatorade_logo.png|Co-owned with PepsiCo; a sports channel HDNews.png|(high definition news; formerly Voom News Bytes HD) HDTV_prog_GuyTV-0.png|Men-oriented HDTV_prog_Majestic-0.png|(pre-1970s films in black & white & Technicolor) HDTV_prog_Ultra-0.png|(hottest fashion, coolest styles, & insights into the luxury life) Head_Bad_and_Strong_Body.png|(Homestar cartoons who appears Strong Bad) jelmez1989.png|(Homestar cartoons) jelmez9.png|LP HD (co-owned with PG Networks) Kung_Fu_HD.png|(kung-fu, martial arts, & Japanese anime) latest (8).png|Co-owned with BBC and KIVO Television Group latest (15).png|Co-owned with KIVO Television Group letöltés (1).png|(family-friendly) moov-hd_picon-02.png| (abstract and avant-garde ambient music videos; initially its own channel, then a programming strand on LAB HD) musical-note-orange-hi.png|(music) Prima_loga1.png|Co-owned with Czech television copmany Prima Televize Prima_loga2.png|Co-owned with Czech television copmany Prima Televize Prima_loga3.png|Co-owned with Czech television copmany Prima Televize Prima_loga4.png|Co-owned with Czech television copmany Prima Televize Prima_loga5.png|Co-owned with Czech television copmany Prima Televize Prima_Love_logo_2011.png|Co-owned with Czech television copmany Prima Televize WorldSport_HD.png|(international sports) 200px-DiscoveryKidsLatin_2009.svg23.png|Co-owned with Discovery Communications 200px-Halogen_TV_Logo.png|Co-owned with Participant Media and Dish Network jelmez8 (2).png|(Reality & lifestyle shows) Dissolution and mergers After Laserium Holdings acquired Voom HD Networks in June 2016, the following happened: *Divine HD became SM&E Pride, *Gameplay HD became Hyper, *Filmfest HD and World Cinema HD became Cinecorn Indie, *Monsters HD became Cinecorn Terror, *Homestar HD, Strong Bad HD, Animania, Family Room and Pom Pom HD became Spacetoon (United States), *Rush HD and Gatorade HD became SportX (SM&E), *Documentary Channel (after acquiring stakes from Participant Media and Dish Network) and Prima Zoom HD became Documental (SM&E) , *CBebbies 11 was closed and WXAS-TV was acquired by Laserium Television Stations, *50% of both PG HD and LP HD were sold back to PG Networks, *Fantasy HD and Epics became Cinecorn Sci-Fi & Fantasy, *Equator HD became Travel (SM&E), *Wedding Central, D HD, Ultra HD, Prima Life, Prima Love and Wedding Central HD became Café, *WorldSport HD and Voom HD Sport became Sport (SM&E), *Voom HD Movies became Cinecorn HD, *Gunslingers HD became Cinecorn Spaghetti, *ActionNet HD became Cinecorn Action, *3 to 12, Moov HD, Prima 4, Clever HD, and Rave HD became M&E, *Prima Cool HD became Suius TV, *GuyTV HD and Kung Fu HD merged to Max (SM&E), *The Majestic HD became Cinecorn Classic, *REN HD was sold back to Roblox Entertainment Network, *Prima Doma merged to DSinR, *Oasis HD became Nature (SM&E), *Awildmew HD was sold back to Awildmew, Inc, *Halogen HD was sold back to Participant Media, but soon closed after a day, *Gallery HD became Centrum Arts, *HDNews became SM&E News, *Dick Clark TV HD was sold back to Dick Clark Productions, *Discovery Kids HD and GoAnimate TV HD were closed, *Prima HD was sold back to Prima Televize, *and the Voom HD Networks company was merged to Laserium Television Group.